


Long Night

by AlyssAlenko



Series: The Tori/Cullen Files [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, Inquisitor duties, Jim the ever present scout, Kissing, Love, Romance, True Love's Kiss, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's two mornings after Victoria Trevelyan got back to Skyhold after the fiasco at the Winter Palace, and she and Cullen finally slept together. He noticed his desk was a little wobbly but was too busy with her to ask about it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Night

Tori sat on the edge of Cullen’s bed, lacing up her off white boots. Cullen was still asleep behind her, and frankly after the night they’d had—starting down the ladder on his desk, before moving their sexcapades up to his room—she couldn’t blame him. Even if she wanted to stay in bed with him all day, she was the Inquisitor and had too many things begging for her attention…but she was happy to let Cullen sleep.

She turned carefully, trying not to jostle him and watched his face; it was the first time she’d actually seen him sleep, and despite the fact that he was completely naked, something made him look innocent. He frowned in his sleep. Tori cocked her head to the side, and gently placed her hand on his chest as she leaned down to kiss the worry wrinkles from his brow—but she paused when he started muttering under his breath. She didn’t know he talked in his sleep.

“No! No—leave me! _Leave me_!” He jerked awake.

Startled, she reeled back making him sigh in relief—he wasn’t 19 anymore, there were no abominations sifting through his mind trying to corrupt and break him, and Inquisitor Victoria Trevelyan had shared his bed the night before and was still there, watching him. How had he gotten so lucky, to wake up to this amazing woman? He settled himself back against the pillows, watching the emotions flickering across her face.

“Bad dream?” Tori asked cautiously, placing her hand over his.

Cullen sighed wearily.

“They always are. Without lyrium they’re worse.” He propped himself up on his elbows. “I didn’t mean to worry you.”

Tori smiled and brought her hand up to cup his cheek, gently running her hand down his stubble-covered jaw line. She wished he understood that he didn’t need to be alone in all this—she was going to be there for him always and forever if he’d let her; she didn’t sleep with him lightly and it was time he learned that. Her vivid pink-purple eyes stared deeply into his amber ones; maybe she could help him shake the last lingering vestiges from behind his eyes.

“You can let me worry about you a little.” Her voice was soft.

“All right.”

Cullen smiled as he leaned forward to claim her lips with his own. The kiss was brief—sweet and undemanding; he couldn’t think of a better way to start his day than kissing her. Pulling away he rested his forehead against hers, relishing in her body heat from just that little touch making him close his eyes and capture the moment; she closed her eyes as well, a tiny smirk pulling at the corners of her mouth. His heart palpitated.

“You are—I have never felt anything like this before.” He said quietly.

Her eyes opened and she stared seductively up at him through her long black lashes.

“I love you. You know that right?”

Just the sound of those words coming out of her mouth made him smile—someone loved him…someone who had heard everything…all his dirty laundry was on display and _she loved him_. Cullen hadn’t realized how much he’d needed to hear those words until Tori said them, and now all he wanted was for her to say it again and again and never stop. But it wasn’t fair for her to be the only one who said so.

“I love you too.”

They kissed once more, before Tori got up off the edge of the bed and made her way over to the ladder, descending it after turning and blowing him a kiss. He couldn’t wipe the grin off his face if he tried as he settled back against the pillows; his hands were folded on his chest while he lay in bed, revisiting the night before. Was it just him or had his desk been a little wobbly? Cullen had drifted into a light doze before he realized.

“Oh, Inquisitor!” One of the scouts cried out in surprise when she made it all the way down the ladder. “I was just looking for Commander Cullen.”

“Good morning, Jim. He’s resting, but maybe I can help.”

She held out her hand for the stack of parchments in his hand; Jim handed them over reluctantly, part of him was wondering if this was all right for the Inquisitor herself to sign these off…but she was here and offering and the commander was not. He shifted nervously from foot to foot as she thumbed through the papers, before leaning over the desk to sign a work order for Corporal Vale’s recruits. She pulled something else out of the stack and set it neatly on Cullen’s desk in front of his chair—it was a missive addressed to Cullen from his sister, and she didn’t dare read it…at least not while Jim was here.

“Captain Rylen is having a problem with darkspawn? Are Sutherland and his crew back from being outfitted in Val Royeaux?” She asked.

“Yes ma’am. They just got back yesterday afternoon.” He replied.

“They’ve been doing fine so far, have them ride out to deal with it—but please beg them not to take any unnecessary risks and take all the proper precautions to protect themselves from the taint. I don’t want to lose anyone.” Tori said, as she signed another document. “Can you make me a copy of all of these?”

“Right away, your worship.” Jim took the stack back, after she signed the last one. “Thank you.”

“No problem, Jim…oh and will you please see to it that Commander Cullen isn’t disturbed? Let him come down on his own. He had a long night.”


End file.
